1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to package structures, and particularly, to an optical element package and an optical element package manufacturing method.
2. Description of Related Art
In optical communication, optical emitting elements are used to convert electrical signals to optical signals, and optical receiving elements are used to convert optical signals to electrical signals. The chip on board (COB) method is one technique to package the optical elements. Lenses need to be optically coupled with the optical elements during the package process. After performing the die bonding of the optical elements, the lenses need to cover the optical elements precisely. However, the positions of the lenses are easily misaligned to be inclined. Thus, it is difficult to optically couple the lenses and the optical elements precisely. In addition, the number of the optical elements will be increased with the demand of the higher data transmission. The difficulty of arrangement of the optical elements and the lenses will be increased during the COB process.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.